Micchy's fight
by thewriter27
Summary: When Micchy threatens to tell Takatora everything Ryoma's been doing Ryoma threatens to kill Micchy and all of his friends so how will Micchy handle this and will his friends be able to help
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"How do you know I won't tell Nii-san." Micchy regreted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth when he saw the look Ryoma gave him.

"What." Ryoma asks as he stands up and walks over to Mitsuzane. Before Micchy can react Ryoma grabs his throat and slams him against the wall. Micchy clawed at Ryoma's fingers trying to pry them off. Micchy started gasping for breath and let out a whimper. "I don't think you want to do that." He told Micchy threatingly. "If you do you and all your little friends will be dead."

Micchy tried to push him off but he was to strong. Ryoma threw Micchy into his desk and Micchy slamed his leg into it. He tried to pull him self up but Ryoma planted a kick to his ribs. Micchy let out a wimper.

Ryoma grabbed the front of Mitsuzane's shirt and pulled him up. "I think you have an idea of what will happen if you tell Takatora." He said. Micchy slowly shaked his head with a frightful look in his eye. "Good." He said with an insane look into his eye. He slammed Micchy into the wall and threw him across the room. Ryoma walked across the room and pulled Micchy up by his hair and punched him in his stomach.

Micchy broke free from Ryoma's grasp and ran out of the room. When he got out of the room he sunk to the floor and started crying uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do he didn't know if Ryoma was telling the truth but if he was then he didn't want to put his friends in danger.

He finally got up and started walking home. When he got home he tried to be quiet so his brother wouldn't hear him but his brother was still up and walked up to him he saw the tears on his brothers face concern instantly grew on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked his brother.

"Nothing." He said to quickly.

"Maybe you've been working to much." Takatora said as he ran his hand through his younger brother's hair. Micchy shrugged and buried his face in his brother's chest. Takatora was little surprised but wrapped his arm around his brother. Micchy wished he could have told his brother but he was to scared. Micchy soon started crying in his brother's chest. "Maybe you should go to bed." Takatora said to Micchy with a concerned look on his face.

"Ok." Micchy said wiping the tears from his eyes. Micchy walked to his room and sat on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. Micchy soon fell asleep but he had a nightmare that night. The dream was him seeing all of his friends dying in front of him. He woke up with a scream. Micchy sat in his bed panting. All the sudden Takatora walked in and looked down at his little brother.

Takatora sat down next to Micchy and threw his arm over his shoulder. "Bad dream?" He asked.

"Yeah." Micchy said. Micchy laid his head on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes and fell back asleep, when he woke up his brother was gone. "Nii-san?" He asked a little worried. He got up and walked to his brother's office. "Nii-san I'm going out for awhile." He told Takatora.

"Ok be careful." Takatora replied.

* * *

><p>Micchy walked to the garage and walked in to see that only Mai was there. "Mai-san." Micchy said.<p>

Mai smiled at him. "Micchy." When she saw the dark circles under his eyes she grew concerned. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing I'm fine Mai-san." He told her simply.

"Ok." She said but she still sounded worried. "Have you eaten?" She asked. Micchy shook his head. Mai smiled. "Here you go." She said as she pulled out a box of cake. "Oren-san gave me them this morning."

"Thank you Mai-san." He said as he grabbed a piece and took a small bite. Micchy and Mai sat down.

"So really what's wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing." He said trying not to worry her.

"Micchy please tell me." She said.

"Nothing!" He shouted. Miccchy felt bad for yelling when he saw the hurt on Mai's face. "Sorry." He said.

"It's ok." She said.

"Look noting's wrong I just didn't get much sleep last night that's it." He told her.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Really." He told her.

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a kind smile, Micchy felt his cheeks heating up. Micchy heard the door open and turned to see Rat walk in. "Hey Micchy hey Mai." He said

"Hey Rat." Mai said with a smile. Rat walked over grabbed a piece of cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Man these cakes are the best." He said as he grabbed another piece. "So what are you two doing here so early?" He asked.

"I'm always here early." Mai said as she playfully hit Rat upside the head.

"I had nothing else to do this morning." Micchy said. He got up and walked over to the door when he felt pain shoot up his leg and he fell to the ground.

"Micchy!" Mai shouted alarmed as she rushed to his side. "Are you ok."

He gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine Mai-san." He said trying to hide a grimace but failing.

"I-I'll go find Kouta-san." Rat said and ran out the door.

Mai lifted Micchy up and put him in a chair. She grabbed a cloth and wiped the sweat from his forhead. " knew something was wrong." She said. She than started rolled up his pant leg and saw the bruise on his leg. "What happened to your leg Micchy?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Nothing it happened during a battle with an inves." He told her. He really shouldn't have said that because she grew even more concerned.

"What? How come you never told anyone! That could have been very serious!" She shouted he rvoice full of hurt.

"Sorry Mai-san." He said. Micchy felt bad for lying but he couldn't come up for anything else. All the sudden the door opened and Kouta ran in.

"Micchy are you alright?" Kouta asked as he sunk down to Micchys level.

"I'm fine Kouta-san." Micchy said with a weak smile. Kouta tried to smile back but his face was full of concern. Kouta grabbed the cloth from Mai's hand and wiped the sweat from Micchy's face. Micchy grabbed Kouta's wrist and lowered it down. "I think I'm going to head home." He said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"But Micchy." Mai said.

"I'll be fine Mai-san." He told her and walked out the door. Micchy didn't know what to do but he was going to keep his friends safe no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. hey guys so I'll be doing this story for awhile hope you like it<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

When Micchy got home his brother was just leaving. "Where are you going Nii-san?" He asked his brother.

"I'm going to talk to Ryoma." Takatora said.

"Why Ryoma?" Micchy said his voice full of distaste.

His brother must of heard the distaste in his brother's voice because he looked a little confused. "What do you have against Ryoma?" He asked his little brother confused.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just wondering."

"Well we have a meeting today so I won't be home intill late."

"Ok Nii-san but you will be home right?" Micchy asked a little worried.

"Yeah I will." He said looking at Micchy a little worried. Takatora looked at his brother one last time before walking out the door. Micchy walked to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled out his lock seed. Micchy wondered why he couldn't just henshin into ryugen and fight Ryoma but he could never find the confidence to.

Micchy felt pathetic he had fought against so many inves yet he was scared of Ryoma. Micchy felt like a coward not telling Nii-san about this but what if everyone got hurt because of him.

* * *

><p>Takatora was worried about Mitsuzane he really didn't know why Mitsuzane was acting so wierd lately. Last night he was having nightmares and he was acting as if he had a grudge against Ryoma.<p>

Takatora walked in and saw Ryoma. "Hello Ryoma." He said. Ryoma gave him a quick nod. "Have you done anything to make Mitsuzane not trust you?" He asked Ryoma.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ryoma replied.

"No reason, just wondering." Takatora said in a voice that told Ryoma to drop the subject.

"Maybe Mitsuzane is just tired." Ryoma sugested.

"So what did you want?" Takatora asked.

"Just wanted to know if you've found any information?" Ryoma asked.

"That's what you wanted?"

"Yeah. I mean we do have that new rider. Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really I know he's in team Baron." Takatora told him. "So that's all you wanted?"

"Yeah." Ryoma stated simply. "And tell Mitsuzane I want to talk to him tomorrow."

"Ok." Takatora said.

Takatora walked out he really wanted to know why everybody was acting so wierd lately. When Takatora got home he saw Mitsuzane was still wake. "Nii-san." Mitsuzane said.

"What are you doing up so late." He asked.

"I had another nightmare." Mitsuzane stated simply. Takatora finally noticed that Micchy had tears on his cheeks, Takatora reached forward and wiped a tear from Micchy's cheak. "Nii-san." Micchy said before bursting into tears. Takatora pulled Micchy into a hug.

"Are you sure your alright Mitsuzane?" He asked the crying boy.

Micchy wiped his eyes and responded. "I guess not."

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" He asked his younger brother. Micchy shook his head yes and went to grab some of his stuff. Micchy went to his brother's room crawled in the bed and got comfortable. He looked at his brother and saw him putting some blankets on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Micchy asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor don't worry I'll be right here." Micchy nodded and layed down and closed his eyes. "Oh Micchy." Micchy opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Ryoma said he wanted to talk to you tomorrow."

"Uh ok." Micchy said slowly. Micchy layed down and closed his eyes. He had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke up Takatora was getting ready. "Good morning Nii-san."<p>

"Good morning Mitsuzane." He said to the younger boy. "You should get ready for your meeting with Ryoma."

Micchy froze for a second he completly forgot about it but he knew he had to go. "Ok Nii-san."

Takatora walked out of the room leaving Micchy alone. Micchy got up and started getting ready. When he was ready he decided to walk there so it would take longer to get there. When he got there he walked in to see Ryoma standing in front of his desk. "Mitsuzane good to see you. But I've been wondering have you told Takatora anything?"

"N-no. Why do you ask?" Micchy asked nervously.

"Well he seemed a little suspicius yesterday so I was wondering." Ryoma told the younger boy. Ryoma than started walking toward Micchy and grabbed his hair and forced his face upward. "I've already told you what will happen if you tell your brother."

"Y-yeah." Micchy said. Ryoma smirked and hit Micchy across the face. Micchy fell to the floor and Ryoma bent down to him. He grabbed Micchy's chin and forced him so he was looking at him.

"You wouldn't want your friends hurt would you?" Ryoma said. Micchy shook his head. "Good so that means you better not be telling Takatora about this." Ryoma than pulled Micchy up and threw him over to the door. Micchy clenched his fist and with out thinking ran at easily dodged and grabbed him by the arm.

"You want touch my friends." Micchy said.

"You make to many threats you know that." Ryoma said and struck Micchy across the face. "You know maybe I should hurt your brother along with your friends."

"Nii-san." Micchy said alarmed. "N-not Nii-san p-please." Micchy said.

"You are so easy to manipulate." Ryoma said with an evil smirk across his face. Ryoma let go of Micchy's arm and he dropped to the floor. Micchy glared up at Ryoma and he bent down to him. Ryoma grabbed Micchy's hair and slammed his head against the wall. Micchy cluched the back of his head. Micchy was pulled up by the front of his shirt and lifted up. "You can leave now." Ryoma said. So he slowly walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Micchy walked to the garage and opened the door. When he walked in he saw it was only Kouta and Mai. "Kouta-san Mai-san." Micchy said.<p>

"Micchy." Mai said.

"Where's everybody else?" Micchy asked looking around the garage.

"They're doing a dance with team invitto." Kouta told him.

"So Micchy how are feeling?" Mai asked.

"I'm feeling fine Mai-san." Micchy said with a smile on his face.

"Good." Mai said and she walked up to him and hugged him. Micchy's cheeked heated up and he looked away so Kouta couldn't see him blushing.

"After what happened yesterday we were a little worried about you." Kouta told the younger boy as he stod up and walked over to Micchy and Mai. "So Micchy do you want to do one of the dances today?"

"No thanks. I feel better but not well enough for a dance." Micchy said trying to sound sad. Kouta and Mai looked a little Dissapointed but Mai looked up and smiled at him.

"That's ok if you still need to get better than take as long as you need." Micchy smiled he knew he had to protect them and he would. He didn't care what Ryoma said he would find a way to protect Nii-san and his friends.

"Just remember Micchy we always have your back." Kouta said patting him on the back. Micchy smiled why couldn't he protect his friends like they protected him.

"Hey Kouta Micchy I'm going to grab something to eat." Mai said to the two. "See you guys later."

"Bye Mai-san." Micchy said.

"Bye Mai." Said Kouta. Mai started walking out but before she could Kouta said. "Mai how about I come with you."

Mai smiled. "Ok."

Mai and Kouta walked out leaving Micchy alone. Micchy walked out a little after Mai and Kouta left. As Micchy was walking home and was throwing his lock in the air when he bumped into someone. He stood up and tried to apologize intill he saw the person he bumped into was Ryoma. "Mitsuzane." Ryoma said and smiled. Micchy stood up and tried to run but Ryoma caught him by the back of his shirt.

"W-what do you want?" Micchy said.

"Nothing nothing." Ryoma said. Micchy was tired of this and pulled out his sengoku driver and slamed it on. He reached for his lock seed but he couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" Ryoma said. Micchy reached for it but Ryoma pulled it away to fast.

"Give it back!" Micchy yelled.

"How about no." Ryoma said and kicked Micchy and walked away. Micchy's situation was even worse know he know had no lock seed.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Micchy was freaking out Ryoma had taken his lock seed, he needed it. What was he going to use to fight. He started pacing the room while running his hand through his hair. Micchy decided to go to his team's dance to see how they were doing. When he got there he saw Kouta, Kaito, Oren, and Jounochi were sitting on the side while everyone else was dancing. Micchy waved to them. "Hey guys."

Kouta looked up and smiled. "Micchy hey. What are you doing here I thought you couldn't dance?" Kouta asked him as he sat down.

"I wanted to see how the team was doing." Micchy told him.

"Oh. I guess that's alright." Kouta said to Micchy. So the five of them sat and watched the others dance. Close to the end of a dance they heard a crash. Micchy turned around and saw a group of inves charging towards them. Kouta and Kaito ran fowards with their lock seeds.

"Henshin!" Thay yelled together.

"Orange."

"Banana."

Oren sprang to his feet and pulled his driver and lock seed out. "You to come on." He said to Micchy and Jounochi. "Henshin."

"Durian."

"Micchy come on." Jounochi said as he pulled out his driver. Zack then came running from a crowd of people. "Henshin." Jounochi yelled.

"Micchy hurry up!" Zack said as he ran towards the group of inves. "Henshin!"

Micchy fell to his knees and clenched his fists. He didn't know what to do he couldn't henshin since he didn't have his lock seed but he had to fight and he didn't want the others to know what happened. Micchy had no more time to think because a inves was running at him. Before the inves could attack Kamen rider Malika jumped in front of him and slashed at the inves and then ran into battle.

Before Micchy knew it the battle was over. "Hey what's you proplem why didn't you help us!?" Kaito yelled as he ran foward and grabbed Micchy by the front of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Hey Kaito lay off." Mai said as he pulled the two apart.

"But Kaito's right. Why didn't he help?" Zack said.

"Yeah Micchy. Why didn't you help?" Kouta said looking at Micchy.

"I-I don't have a lock seed anymore." Micchy said.

"What why not?" Jounochi asked.

"Uh..." Micchy said trying to think of an excuse.

"Come on Micchy tell us." Kouta said.

"I'm sorry Kouta-san, but I can't." Micchy said and pushed passed all of them and started running.

"Wait Micchy!" He heard Mai yell behind him but he kept running. He finally stopped after awhile and sunk to the ground. "Micchy." He looked up to see a concerned Mai standing over him. She sunk down to his level and smiled.

"Mai-san. What do you want?'

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing." Mai said as she sat next to him.

"Everyone hates me now right?"

"Micchy why are you being so hard on yourself?" Mai asked as she hit him on the arm. Micchy flinched and clutched his arm as that was the same arm that had been hurt by Ryoma. Mai looked at him concerned. "Micchy is there something your not telling us?'

"Mai-san I'm fine really." Micchy said.

"Micchy just tell me." Mai pleaded.

Micchy sighed. "Fine." Mai smiled. "But promise me you won't tell anyone, not Kouta-san or anybody else on team gaim. No one."

"Ok I promise."

"Well I've been working with Yggdrasill and one of the scientist there Ryoma Sengoku is plotting something behind Nii-san's back and when I threatened to tell Nii-san he said he would kill me and all of you."

"Why didn't you tell us? Micchy we need to tell someone."

"Mai-san I can't I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Micchy is he the one who hurt your leg?" Mai asked with a look of concern. Micchy slowly shook his head. "So he took your lock seed didn't he?" Once again Micchy shook his head. "Micchy please tell someone."

"No Mai-san I have to do this on my own."

"Fine. But all of the team Gaim members are staying at the gargae tonight. So how about you come to. That way I can keep an eye on you." Mai said to Micchy.

"Ok. I'll talk to Nii-san about it." Micchy smiled. "And if he says yes than all come."

"Ok bye Micchy. Remember to ask your Nii-san."

* * *

><p>When Micchy got home Takatora was in his office talking to Ryoma. "Ah Mitsuzane. Ryoma can we finish this talk tomorrow."<p>

"Yes of course." Ryoma turnedaround and walked toward the door. "Bye Mitsuzane." He then leaned close so only Micchy could hear him. "I know you told your little friend." Micchy froze.

"So Mitsuzane what do you want?"

"Well my friends invited me to stay the night, so I was wondering if I could go?"

"Ok. As long as you want to go."

"Thanks Nii-san."

* * *

><p>When Micchy got to the garage he paused. What if Mai told the others? He shook the feeling off and opened the door. Everyone was there already. Kouta turned around to him. "Micchy what are you doing standing there come over here." Micchy smiled and walked over to them. All of them were setting up cots to sleep on. He walked over to Mai to help her set one up.<p>

"Did you tell any of the others?" He hissed under his breath.

"No. Why are you asking?"

"Ryoma knows I told you."

"What how?"

"I don't know but now we have to keep this between us."

"Ok."

They finished setting up the cot and sat down. "So Micchy how are you feeling?" Rat asked. "After what happened the other day I was a little worried."

"What happened?" Rica asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Micchy told her.

Micchy sat down and ran his hands through his hair now that Mai knew what happened it would be harder to keep it from everyone else. "Hey Micchy want to watch this movie with us?" Chucky asked.

"Sure." Micchy sat down next to Kouta. Micchy ended up falling asleep halfway during the movie.

* * *

><p><em>In his dream he was walking with Kouta when something hit Kouta in the back and he fell to the ground. Micchy turned around and saw Kamen rider Duke. Micchy was soon watching the rest of team Gaim dancing intill Duke came and attacked all of them One by one he killed tham intill he turned to to Micchy<em>.

Micchy jerked awake. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 A.M. He looked around and saw that everyonewas still asleep. Kouta was halfwaynon the couch with feet hanging off of it, Rat was in the car sleeping. Rica and Chuckywere sleeping next to the couch and Mai was sleeping on one of the cots. Micchy was more worried about them more than ever and he knew he had to protect them.

Micchy walked to Mai and shook her awake. "Mai-san, Mai-san."

Mai opened her eyes. "Yeah Micchy?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm going to grab us something to eat."

"Ok how about I come with you." Mai said and sat up. "Should we ask the others?"

"No I don't want to bother them."

"Ok let's go." Mai said as she stood up and started walking towards the door. MIcchy followed her out.

While they were walking home someone grabbed them and pulled them into an ally. When the figure let go they saw it was Ryoma. "What do you want?" Micchy said.

"I just wanted to see who you decided to tell." Ryoma said walking towards Mai and running a hand down her cheek.

"Leave her alone!" Micchy said pulling Ryoma's hand away.

"As I have said before you're in no condition to be making threats." He said.

"Leave Micchy alone!" Mai shouted.

Ryoma started laughing and punched Micchy across the face. Micchy fell to the cround clutching his now bloody lip. "Micchy!" Mai shouted and ran to his side.

Ryoma bent down to them."You'll get a lot worse if you tell some one else." So Ryoma walked away leaving Micchy and Mai alone scared for their lives.


End file.
